Oh Sweet Blood
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: The day of the bats begins and changes the lives of two smashers. Onshot of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff


This is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it and review what you think ok. This is my first oneshot of M and J. So please enjoy it.

I don't own any of the characters or bats.

Oh Sweet Blood

In the Super Smash Mansion, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight live there and had been friends (Boyfriend and Girlfriend) ever since the opening of the S.S.B.B. They hang out and do things together. Now this will test their love for this year.

At the lunchroom the Master Hand let everyone know about the big news of what is happening today.

"Attention to all Smashers," He begin. "The day after of tomorrow is a celebration of the bats that helped us with the mosquitoes and other bugs that cause us trouble for months. So to honor them we are going to have a Festival tomorrow night to show them how we thank them for there hard work. That's all for today, have a good day."

The Smashers were really looking forward to this, (Lucas however is scared of bats.) "Wow this is great we have to make bat cookies for them!" Peach said with a cheer.

"So what can we make for them?" Ike asks Marth, Link.

Zelda was talking to Sam about decorate the festival with bat papers on them. As everyone else, was talking about the festival.

This is great, you and I should make bats figures too for the festival, what do say Meta Knight?" Jiggly ask her boyfriend. He just stared at the window not saying anything until. "No I'm not going, sorry." He said to her.

"But Meta Knight, it would be a great. I even heard that they might get babies this year, and we can see them for the first time." She tried to make him smile by say that. Then she saw him shaking, when she tried to ask him what wrong.

Till he said, "It's noting I'm going to the bedroom ok," She nodded. "I'll see you tonight." Then he left. "_Meta Knight."_ She spoke herself.

At the room, he was in bed shaking all over his body, his fits became shaky, he lay in his bed thinking about the bats, and his memory when he was born as a bat.

Flashback

'It was at a blue sky, sunny day everywhere, there live a light blue puffball, with red hair, gloves, and a cape to hide her wings in. She was upside down, with a little surprise of her own, she was pregnant with a dark blue puffball in her. She had him inside her for hundred days now. Then she felt a kicking_. "_It's time." She said to herself and the baby that's in her. Her cape transform to wings, she uses her wing's thumbs on a branch and she pushed the little one out and uses her feet quickly to grab him and hold him. She fly down and pick up the bloodily baby up with her arms. She gives air to him and he wiggled in his mother's warm arms as he is trying to find her again from getting lost. "It's alright dear one, you are safe in my arms around you." She said to him sweetly. " Dear Meta Knight please open your eyes." She whispered to him, and then he opens his eyes slowly. "Poyo." He said in a cute voice. (Like Kirby's) His mother giggled. She went to the house she lives in and warm up milk for him. "Here, drink this and you will be strong and your wings will developed will when you get older." She gave him the bottle and he began drinking it, then she saw milk through his little belly. She giggled as she continues to hold him and feeding him.'

From Flashback

He was remembering about the past when he was young, he always been with bats with his life, safe in his mother's arms that always let him know that he safe and never getting hurt from anyone.

He sighed and he remembers what day is today, to his bat history.

"_Man, it is also a life cycle that a male bat must be prepared to have a mate and prepare to do the sex with a female bat._" He thanked to himself, he has to do this to honor the bats.

Then an idea came to him who made him shiver, Jigglypuff and himself as been Boyfriend and Girlfriend like forever, so why can he ask her to be his mate and do the sex, then again maybe not.

At the same night Jigglypuff got upstairs to Meta and her room. She entered and Meta Knight was a sleep in his bed. She put a blanket on him and she went to her bed sleeping too. He turned and smiled for the help she gave him, then went back to sleep.

In the morning, Meta Knight was still sleeping in his bed so Jiggly makes sure to not wake him as she went to the bathroom in their room. About an hour she got out from taking a shower and went to her drew.

When she turned around, she saw something on her bed. "Squeak." The baby bat cried. "Meta Knight," She went to him and shaking him to get up. "What is it I'm tired." He yawn. "Look what I find in my bed." She said to him.

He got out and went to the bed only to see a bat. "Oh, how did you get in here little one?" He asked the baby bat. Jiggly was at his side when he put his hand on it. "Ah I see…" "Will how did she get in here?" Jiggly ask. "Her mother left her here to find bugs to eat, getting her milk ready for this baby." He answered.

"How do you know?" She ask again. "I have been with them when I was young." He answered her. Her eyes widen with surprise.

Then the mother came in through the window. "Oh dear get away from her!" She squeaked and rushing in to defend her baby.

Before she could attack them, Meta Knight said something to her in bat language. Then she stopped. "Oh I'm sorry for attacking you guys like that. Please forgive me." She bowed to them. "Mama!" The baby squeak cheerfully.

"How did you do that Meta Knight?" Jiggly asked. "I told you I live with them. Once." Meta Knight replied. After that the mother bat asked them the surprising question. "So when are you and your mate going to have the sex?"

"What!!!" They both asked. "Will," The mother bat explained. "I have sence that sweet blood that is in her body is in heat, just ready to have the bloodily kiss, and the sex would begin." She replied.

"_Blood...kiss?"_ Jigglypuff wonders. Then the baby bat said. "Mama, maybe they're not ready yet." She squeaked. "No, it's not that it's just..." Meta Knight thought about that. "It's not easy for me to do that." Jiggly thought and said.

"It's okay Meta Knight," He turned to her. "We should do this and get it done." "But Jiggly..." He try to say until she put her hand on his mask. "No buts, I'm ready for this." "You sure about this?" Meta asked worried. She nodded.

"Well that is great!" The mother bat squeaked cheerfully. "Ok tonight we'll do it." Meta said to Jiggly. "Okay." She said cheerfully.

At night the mother was getting Jiggly ready for this sex, bloodily sex. While Meta Knight got his mask and all the stuff off. He was shaking about this, it never happen before he and her became boyfriend and girlfriend.

He had to be strong, he had to do this for her and his mother. He remembered when he was stiil young his mother died from protected him. So he promise that he will find a wife and have a child as her grandchild and his promise to Jiggly that they will live together always.

Jiggly waited for him in bed, he jumped in, the mother which the mother is watching them if they need help and the baby bat who went to sleep already. Then the bloodily sex to begin. Meta Knight bited her shoulder drinking the blood that in her, she just stayed there waith for him tom make his move.

Then he bited his arm to let Jiggly drink his blood, after the taste was in her mouth, she begin letting him do the rest of the sex, by put his body on her and begin to kiss her with bloodily lips on both of them licking it from the lips, as they continued doing this, he bite Jiggly's belly and cut his belly too so the blood of his will go to her's as they begin to form the baby.

After that they washed themselves and rested for the rest of the night.

At moring the mother bat woke Meta Knight up. "Dear wake up." He opened his eyes and saw Jiggly gone. "Where is she?" Meta Knight asked worried. "She is in the bathroom dear," She answered "She is getting a shower and her baby is growing quickly. I bet the baby would be born after the festival."

He went to shock, as he rushed to the bathroom, there he saw her in the bathtub. "Good moring." She said happily. "Good morning, are you okay?" Meta Knight asked. She nodded. "I didn't know the baby was beginning to grow already in me. Funny isn't it." He nodded and they laughed until.

"Ouch." "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah it's the baby she just wants out, but I told her to wait when the festival is done." He nodded and helped her out and dry herself.

The mother bat on the other hand is teaching her daughter how to use her wings before the festival so she can be ready.

At the lunch room everyone was finishing with getting things started for the festival. When Meta Knight and Jigglypuff got dressed, and got there, they eat a little, because Jigg's stomach doesn't want to over fill herself.

Then Meta carried her outside to look at the sun satting, as it slowly went down. "_I hope eeverything will be okay, as the baby is brusting with Joy. I hope it will turn out ok."_ Meta Knight thought.

Then it become night, the Smashers got their gifts ready and they went to have fun with the festival, the bats were there came and thanking them for the gifts. Meta and Jiggly enjoyed it too until she felt pain through her body.

"I think it's time Meta." She said to him. "OK, come on we're going to the forest." Then they head in, they saw the mother and baby bat waiting for them. "Alright the bed, it's ready." She told them. Meta Knight put Jigglypuff down and went to the end of her body for the baby.

"I'm ready." He said to her. She nodded and began to push hard a couple of times until he saw the baby's body coming out slowly. "Do you remember the promise when we become a couple?" He said to her and she nodded.

"We will be together always and forever." She replied. He nodded until. "She coming out, one more push." She nodded and gave a great big push.

Then a bloodly baby came out, the bats were cheering for a baby to come and born. She was a red puffball with blond hair. Meta Knight get her in his arms as he gave air to her. She cried and wiggled in his arms. "How is she Meta?" Jigglypuff asked. "She's fine, young, healthy, and beautiful." He went to her and show her their daughter.

As head her to Jiggly, she asked. "What should name her?" "Ember, I think it suits her." Meta answered. She nodded and the baby was happy to hear her name.

After that they head to the mansion and they saw the mother and baby bat. "Well done." The mother said to Meta Knight. "Your mother would be proud of you." She squeaked to him. He nodded. "I love you Meta Knight." Jiggly said to him. "I love you too." He lifed his mask and kiss her in the lips.

With that the bats were about to leave after they said to them. "Good-bye!" The Baby bat squeak cheerfully. "See you two on the next festvial." Then they flew to the other bats.

With Meta and Jiggly's room, while they gave the baby, Ember, a bath to wash the blood off her, about few hours the baby was cleaned and warm. They took her to bed with them, before they turn in, "Meta," "Yes, Jigglypuff." Jiggly asks. " When did you think Ember would be ready to fly?" "About a couple of month. Her wings will devolped over a few months, then she will be ready." He answered her, kiss her forehead and Ember's then they went to sleep.

After three months as passed, Ember was learning to fly with her father. Jiggly on the other hand told her friends that the bats has blessed her with a child, and she told them about Ember and everything of what happened to her and Meta Knight.

"Papa." Ember said. Then he flow to her. "Yes dear." "Can we go and see mama?" He nodded and Ember landed on top of her father's back as he landed to the ground. There they saw Jiggly waitng for them.

"Hello," She greeted them. "How was the flight training?" She asked. "It was fun Mama, I wish you could fly with us." Ember said to her as she ran to her and Jiggly hugged her, Meta Knight gave her a kiss.

In their room, Jiggly gave Ember her warm milk and when Ember was done Jiggly put her in bed for a nap. "I_ hope you are happy with Ember and us_." Meta said to the sky. Then he heard the wind and he knows that his mother is really happy for them, as a couple.

Ember was a sleep and her belly shows her milk and Jiggly waited for Meta. She hugged him and said. "That is the best festival we ever had." "Yes, it was Jiggly." He said to her. "It was good and great."

Before they head in for a nap too, they kissed full lips and they went to bed.


End file.
